Pressing On
by x se
Summary: She so wanted to be there, on her love’s birthday. But she had to run, she had to pres on, or he’d be alone on his birthday, just like he had every year before… NaruTema ONE SHOT Small Mentions of GaaSaku, ShikaHina, and JirTsu


Pressing On

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
Note: This isin honor of Naruto's birthday.  
**Warning: Manga Spoilers**

-

Sabaku no Temari never rushed. It was not in her nature. She enjoyed taking her time to savor things. And that little pleasure of hers is exactly what caused her to _need_ to rush. She knew she shouldn't have accepted that last minute mission, that little quickie. If she hadn't, she'd be right on schedule. Instead, however, her arm had a new scar on it and she was eight hours late. The mission was a trap, hoping to kill the Kazekage's sister. Thankfully, Gaara had showed up in the end when he realized what was going on.

So now, Temari was rushing. Running as fast as her legs could take her, non stop. There was no way she would make it, yet there was absolutely, positively, _no way in hell_ she was going to miss his birthday. From what she knew, his birthdays were slightly happier versions of Gaara's old birthdays. And Temari knew that must be hell, especially since he didn't have any siblings to care about him, like Gaara did.

It had been years ago, when he had returned with Gaara on his back, to Sunagakure no Sato. Temari had been the first one to greet the group of Konoha nin, their mission had been a success. Temari could see how much he had cared about Gaara. She was happy that her brother had finally found a best friend, and her brother had also found love in _his_ teammate. But that's a story for another day.

She had wanted to thank him. Not just for rescuing Gaara, but for everything. For changing Gaara, for being there for him, for… And so, she asked him if he would accompany her to the most exclusive restaurant Suna had to offer. And of course, with the prospect of free food and nice company, he had agreed.

That little "date" had set something off in Temari. She thought she had cared about Shikamaru, even though the only woman he didn't find troublesome was that Hyuuga girl, she had pressed on. But then, as Temari and he ate dinner, she observed him. His mannerisms, his little habits, that way his eyes closed when he made that signature fox grin of his… In the end, it was actually _he_ who asked her if she would like to go out again. And of course, she had agreed. Why wouldn't she?

And this had continued for weeks. As her main work was in his village, it wasn't hard for them to meet up. She even went on double dates with Shikamaru and the Hyuuga girl. And apparently, the Hyuuga used to have feelings for _him_, but now she cared for Shikamaru. Heck, sometimes we triple dated with Gaara and his pink haired girlfriend, when Gaara was in town anyway.

But then, things changed. They got older and Temari had been called back to Suna for a job. Gaara had tried to use someone else, but her talents were needed. And that was when he had decided to tell her his biggest secret, telling her to think about it. And when Temari returned to Konoha a month later, she searched for him, found him, made sure he wasn't dating anyone else, and gave him the best kiss they had ever shared to date.

Temari eventually got reinstated in Konoha again, and life was at peace. There was the wedding between the Godaime Hokage and the legendary Toad Sannin. It had been a shocker to everyone, except _him_. He had known it would happen, and the Toad Sannin was his teacher after all. Of course he would know these things. He had even been the best man.

Life continued smoothly. Very smoothly, and it was obious that the two had fallen deeply in love. They moved in together, and held each other close every night. Everyone expected a proposal any day, and then the worst happened. Kankuro was sick. Very sick, and Temari left immediately. She hadn't returned in nearly six months, and was keeping in contact with her love through letters.

And now she would miss his birthday because she had decided to be nice to the poor Chuunin and took their mission for them, thinking she could handle it. Now, her arm had a new scar on it and she was eight hours late. She was nearing the border, but they might not let her in so late… Not without seeing Tsunade-sama first anyway, but Tsunade would let her go. But that process might take time, time she didn't have, and so Temari pressed on.

When she arrived, Temari got through the borders without any problems and they let her in the giant gates of Konoha. All she had to do was find him, and all she had to do was press on. There was one hour left, and all she had to do was find him. She knew everything would be okay, and she knew that once she was with him again, all the stress that had been building up over their seperation, the semi-depressed thoughts, the sadness… It would all go away, and so she pressed on.

She landed on the Hokage monument. She knew he liked that place, and she hoped with all her will he was there. Because if he wasn't, she might not find him in time and his birthday would end, and he would be alone…

Two hands covered her eyes and a warm, loving voice spoke.

"Guess who, Temari-chan?" asked the voice playfully.

"Naruto-kun!" spinning around, Temari wrapped her arms around Naruto and kissed himm causing the two to fall onto the Hokage monument. They let out all their pent up emotions, everything, and Temari and Naruto held each other until the sun rose. They fell asleep there on the monument.

And in Naruto's pocket was a ring. A diamond ring. An engagement ring.

Naruto would press on, he would hold in his excitement, and he would ask her when the time seemed right. And they would live happily ever after.

End


End file.
